


très jolie (julié)

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Suits, charity - Freeform, fluffff, hockey boys, lumosinlove, sweater weather fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: A look of sudden insecurity had crossed his face, as if regretting he had voiced his thoughts so bluntly or even at all, and Remus had realised his slowed reaction must have come across as him not sharing the idea.Which was not true. So not true.---or Sirius and Remus become the bestest dads <3
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, coops - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	très jolie (julié)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt i got on tumblr!  
> if anyone reading this has any kind of prompts or would want me to write about something, you're welcome to visit my tumblr (Same name as here) and send me an ask;)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this shameless, tooth-rotting fluff and have a great day <3

“I want to have children with you.”

It had taken Remus off-guard the first time Sirius had said it to him. They were just in bed, on a weekend off, and Remus was reading to him quietly, Sirius’ head on his chest while he played with his hair. 

A moment of stunned silence had followed, and Sirius had slowly lifted his head to look at Remus properly, whose eyes were widened in surprise. 

A look of sudden insecurity had crossed his face, as if regretting he had voiced his thoughts so bluntly or even at all, and Remus had realised his slowed reaction must have come across as him not sharing the idea. 

Which was not true. So not true.

In fact, the thought had crossed his mind many times over the past one and a half years, since Harry had been born. But even before. 

The first time Sirius had held Harry, when they had visited the new parents in the hospital, and James had proudly placed his son in his godfathers arms. 

Sirius had almost started crying, and Remus had almost started crying seeing it. Sirius had held the baby so gently, with so much utmost care, that everyone could feel the love radiating from him. 

He had looked at Harry, and then looked up to see Remus looking at him, and he had smiled. Remus had smiled back. 

Every time Julian was with them, and they played, or joked around, or played little pranks on Remus, who always pretended to be mad with them, but was secretly overwhelmed with his feelings for the other man. Who treated Jules like he was his real little brother too. 

Sirius, who loved babies, and children, who was adored by either and every infant crossing his way.

Remus knew Sirius loved Harry, and Jules, and children. He was in love with the idea of them having a baby of their own, allowing himself to dream about it sometimes. 

He just hadn’t thought that Sirius would want that. 

Not because of a lack of love for Remus, or because he didn’t want to or think of planning their future. 

But because it was different loving children that were not your own, having children was more than playing and making them laugh, it was a lot of responsibility. Remus didn’t think that Sirius wasn’t or couldn’t be responsible. 

It was that Sirius had had a fucking horrible childhood, his parents ways had haunted him well into his adulthood and sometimes still did, and because it was not uncommon for people growing up with abusive parents to not want children of their own, because they would never want to risk doing to an innocent child what was done to them. 

Remus would have accepted that, of course. And understood. He had, in a way, accepted that. Because he loved Sirius, with everything in him. And he wanted him to be his future, with a baby or not. 

So yes, he was taken off-guard. Sirius’ eyes left his to look straight ahead, and he started twisting the blanket in his hands. 

“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said it like that, that came out of nowhere. I mean, I meant it, but if you don’t want that, it’s fine too. I was just thinking about it right now.”

Remus smiled slowly, closing his book and laying it aside, so his hands were free to take Sirius’ from the blanket and in his own. 

When their eyes met, Sirius looked so vulnerable, completely open to anything Remus would say. He just bent over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then the other. 

“I want children with you too”, he whispered, letting their foreheads touch shortly, and Sirius’ eyes shot up, searching his face for any indication that he wasn’t being truthful.

“Quoi?” It was almost whispered. Tentative.

“Of course I want children with you, baby”, he continued. “I just… wasn’t sure you even wanted your own.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Sirius shifted back to his original position, making Remus resume with playing with his hair. Remus knew that it calmed him. 

“I… didn’t. My whole life I told myself I would never have children. Mon dieu. My maman is a nightmare. I was fine with thinking I would always be without a child, but…”

He leaned back to look at him, and the smile he gave Remus made his stomach flutter. “Now I have you”, he whispered, and closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. 

“Yeah, tu et moi. I love you so much, Re, and I… I have been thinking, and talking to, you know, Heather. And I… put a lot of thought into it.”

Remus hummed encouragingly, tugging slightly on a strand of hair in the way he knew Sirius loved.  
“It’s… I think I’m ready. Because I know I love you, and that you are my future, and in that future, I would like for us to have some… company.”

It was cute. So cute that Remus chuckled, feeling his throat close up. He kissed his boyfriends’ hair.  
“I want that too, baby yeah”, he breathed out.

-

And that was how they ended up going through different options to have kids, different possibilities, lots of paperwork and quite some sleepless nights. 

Until they were decided on adopting, getting through with even more paperwork, and ultimately, waiting. 

Waiting, and waiting, and waiting. 

They only told Remus’ family and James and Lily. Maybe it was because they just wanted things to be as quiet and private as possible. Maybe, Remus sometimes thought, it was because they were scared something would go wrong and it wouldn’t work out, and having tell everyone that. 

Meanwhile, their lives presumed. There were games, won and lost, and training, and life at home, but it was a little different than before. A sense of longing was hanging in the air, and missing. 

“We have a young woman who is interested in meeting you”, their consultant said on the phone. 

Remus was watching the guys doing practice shots and had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Usually at work, he would mute it, but they were always waiting, and he didn’t want to miss anything.  
“Who is she?”, he asked carefully, eyes finding Sirius shoving James playfully before Coach called them out. 

“A teenager. She got pregnant unintentionally and she has decided that she isn’t ready to fully take care of a baby. I met up with her, she’s about eight months already, and she said she wanted to meet you two.”

His heart started beating faster, and he nodded just when Sirius looked over and saw him on his phone. His eyes widened in question. 

“Yeah, sure, thank you. That sounds great.” He knew his voice was a little shaky, and Moody gave him a weird side eye, but he couldn’t care. He swallowed and nodded at her sending him different dates, and then hung up. 

Again, Sirius was looking at him, and he smiled, to which Sirius promptly skated over. Remus leant over at him and grinned.  
“You have practice, and I have work.”

Coach called Sirius’ name, but he raised a hand, letting him wait. 

“Was it her?” His hands were holding onto the barrier between them, and Remus nodded, quickly telling him about the call. By the end of it, Sirius was beaming. 

“Mon dieu”, he breathed out, and then he grinned and pulled Remus in a stormy hug. It made him laugh, because it was a little unlike him, but he loved it. 

“Black!!”, Coach yelled, and he winked at Remus one last time before skating off and grinning unapologetically. 

-

The first time Remus saw Sirius holding their baby, it was like time stopped turning. They were in the room with Julia, the biological mum, and she looked exhausted but also relieved. 

Over the last month of her pregnancy, they had met up with her multiple times, so she got to know them, and know that they would be the best possible parents for the baby she couldn’t have.

She smiled at them standing there a bit nervously, and reckoned Sirius over. 

“Do you want to hold your daughter?”, she asked, smile widening at Sirius’ expression. 

Remus watched him, watched him closely as he approached the bed. He was careful, and maybe even a bit distanced, as if not allowing himself to believe that this was it. That this was the moment he was meeting his daughter. 

They had talked about it, about how they would feel. But it was probably not even close. 

Sirius reached out, and took the little bundle in his arms, wrapped in a warm blanket. He adjusted the small weight, and Remus looked, drinking in the sight as Sirius huffed out a little breath and stuck out his little finger. 

She grabbed it, with her wrinkly little fingers, and Remus had his hand on his throat as he watched Sirius’ eyes fill with tears. He turned around to him, eyes wide and shining with tears. 

“Re”, he breathed out, and Remus chuckled wetly, nodding, and nodding again because fuck, this was happening right now and it was real and this was their daughter and he had never felt so many emotions all at once.

He went over to them, putting one arm around Sirius’ waist and leaning his head against his shoulder, looking down at the little face, pink lips and barely-there brows and a thick little layer of black hair peaking out under the soft hat. 

“Elle est si belle”, Sirius whispered, and Remus nodded again.  
“Oui, baby, c’est vrai.” 

Both of them were at a loss of words, until Remus was holding her and Julia smiled. She looked kind of sad, which was natural, he supposed, but she also looked happy. Happy to know that this baby would have the most loving parents. 

“What are you thinking of naming her?”, she asked. 

Sirius grinned. “We’re liking Julié right now. Like Julia, but French.”

She blushed. “You don’t have to do that.”  
Remus smiled, rocking the baby a little bit. “It sounds pretty, and it will be a nice reminder, non?”

So, it became Julié. Julian pronounced it like Jolie, and Sirius never corrected him, because he totally agreed that she was très jolie. 

-

The first time the team met her, was what would become one of Remus’ favourite memories with all of them, because it was simply the best. Sirius would probably say the same. 

After first not telling most of the team about their baby planning, it had become their little joke to keep on with it, not tell anyone even though it was slowly becoming sure that they would definitely be parents soon. 

So, when they actually had Julié, no one other than James from the team knew. 

She was born on the fifteenth of December, and six days later, after they had settled in at home and were slowly getting used to being parents, after lots of visits from family and Lily and James with little Harry… it was Dumos Christmas Party. 

“What, you’re just gonna walk in and be like hey, we have a baby now??”, James had asked, holding her carefully while peering over to them from where he was sitting. 

“Yes, exactly!”, Sirius exclaimed with wide eyes.  
“That, mon amie, is brilliant!! This is going to be the best prank ever!”, James said excitedly, eyes just as wide.

“What are we dating, Lily?”, Remus asked her with a little smile, and she chuckled. “Ask myself that every day.”  
They loved them though, and always would. 

-

On the day of the Party, Remus’ parents and Julian were still with them, and when he woke up a little late, he came downstairs to see all of them in the kitchen. 

His mum was cooking something and explaining the different steps of the process to Sirius, who was in his Christmas Pjs and looking gorgeously dishevelled from sleep, but listening closely.  
It seemed like Hope knew he probably wouldn’t remember anything, but had fun anyway. 

Remus’ dad was sitting on a stool opposite Julian near them, and Jules was holding the baby so carefully that Remus’ heart hurt with it. Julian, who had loads and loads of energy and was usually super fidgety, was holding so still one could assume he was frozen.  
“You can relax a little bit”, he heard Lyall chuckle, and Julian smiled slowly. “I don’t want to hurt her, I’m her uncle!”

And his eyes were shining, and Remus thought he was definitely going to cry. Cry so many happy tears that he would be completely empty. And then some more. 

-

When Remus rang the doorbell at the Dumais’ house, he was holding a bottle of wine in one hand and Julians shoulder in the other. 

His parents were behind him, and Sirius was still at the car locking it and putting Julié in her little carrier.  
“Remus, mon fils, and family, come in!!”, Céleste greeted him and pulled him in a hug. 

“Loops!!”, Finn called out, who was hanging up a coat near the door. 

“Where did you leave the Captain??” He was grinning and definitely a little bit drunk. He also had some hickeys on his neck that Remus wouldn’t think about. 

“He is getting my niece!!”, Julian exclaimed happily and then ran off to look for the other kids, leaving the rest of them standing there. 

“What-”, Finn said, frowning, and Remus’ parents just made their way inside past everyone, when Sirius came up the porch and into the house, grinning. 

“Hi.” 

Remus smiled, shaking his head a little, and decided to just watch it all unfold. 

“Hi, Cap?”, Finn said weakly, eyes jumping from Sirius to Remus, to the baby, Sirius, Remus, baby, Sirius, Remus, baby. 

“Non. Elle est… votre??”, Céleste asked, eyes wide, and Sirius grinned even wider. Julié started whining.  
“Oui, oui”, Sirius hummed, and Finn grunted.  
“What the fuck is going on?”

Sirius took her out of the carrier and into his arms, while James peaked his head through the door to greet them.  
“Come on guys, let her say hi to the team!!”

Sirius gladly walked off, and Finn ran after him, seemingly realising. 

The living room was full with almost everyone, and when Sirius entered, they smiled to greet him and then froze at the, well, child in his arms. 

“Woah, woah, what is going on??”, asked Logan, pushing himself up from where he was sitting in an armchair. 

“Hi everyone. What’s wrong?”, Sirius asked innocently, his grin giving him away so easily that Remus knew he wasn’t even trying.  
“Baby? Your arms?”, added Leo, eyes flicking back and forth. 

“Non, Cap, elle-” Dumo started grinning widely, and Sirius bent down to kiss their daughters’ forehead. 

“Voici Julié, notre fille”, he said softly, and the faces after that, Remus never, ever wanted to forget. 

They started screaming, only to stop seconds later because there was a newborn around, and then cooing quietly and coming up to congratulate them with huge smiles on their faces and laughs all around. 

None of them would have to forget, because Lily had filmed the whole thing. 

The rest of the night, every time Remus would look at Sirius, he would look so happy, and free, and careless, while also so soft and in love. 

He would give the baby to Dumo, who was begging to hold her, and then pull him away to kiss him senseless, whispering I love you over and over, and Remus would never get enough of it. 

-

The year after that, Family Skate fell on Juliés birthday. 

She was so big already, all dressed up in her warm, warm winter jacket with the little frogs on it, and with her dads jersey on, that the cubs had gotten her as a birthday gift, extra baby size. 

She was just starting to walk, and they both held her carefully as they got her on the ice. 

Harry loved her, and her big uncle, who was growing way too much himself, loved her just as much, with more protectiveness in it.

All the kids were special, but on her birthday, Julié was the absolute princess, because Sirius just loved to spoil her rotten. 

Adding to the usual hot chocolate, there was birthday cake, and presents, and that little girl was the happiest little girl Remus had ever seen. 

He took way too many pictures of her and Sirius in their jerseys, but he didn’t care. 

Her dark hair had grown so much that the black locks were almost pushing up the woollen hat she was wearing, and her red mittens were too adorable not to photograph. 

The mums also took pictures of everyone, like when Remus played on Sirius’ team and they won, and took Julié on the ice to celebrate. 

When she was so drained that she fell asleep as they were eating, and her head was nestled in Remus’ shoulder with her arms around his neck. 

It wasn’t always easy being parents. Making mistakes was human. Sometimes, Sirius would be scared he would fail at being a good dad, and he would have to learn to not believe that any longer. In the beginning, he absolutely loathed going on away-plays because he hated to leave her behind, as much as Remus, and she hated when they left. 

But in the end, it was perfect. Their little girl, that had been the biggest surprise to everyone, grew up being part of the team, or better being the boss of the team, because she had the Captain wrapped around her little finger.

She had a heart of gold, and was loved by everyone that met her for just a few moments. 

But most importantly, she was loved by her dads, by Remus and by Sirius, Loops and Cap.  
Who were the most loving and caring, and supportive parents any little girl could have wished for. 

\---

Thank you for reading, and i would always appreciate some kudos!! see you for the next one :)


End file.
